The Feeling Halfling
by NRMania
Summary: Adding a strand of DNA which was found by the unborn child's Aura caused quite a few problems. A girl with green hair and red horns is born, her father leaves, her mother turns abusive in her loss. only at the age of five does life take a turn for the better as she gets adopted by the Unovian Professor Juniper. Fem!Ash with a Female Harem, but one-sided for a long time.
1. Chapter 1: Blessing or Curse?

The Feeling Halfling

Chapter One: Blessing or Curse?

I suppose I should say abuse warning.

 **Chapter Key**

 _"Pokemon Speech"_

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' (can be with italics, which means a Pokemon's thoughts)

 _"Vic tini tini victini (this is how translated Pokemon speech works)"_

Arceus, God of Pokémon, the Alpha Pokémon, watched the chosen one's mother intently, they would be strong, but not strong enough to complete the tasks required for them.

' _What can I do to help though? Oh I know.'_ The Poke-god focused onto the life essence growing inside Delia Ketchum's womb and tweaked it slightly, adding another a strand of essence from a Pokémon that would help with bonding and feelings, it would leave no visible effects that the god knew.

When the bonding of Essence was complete, Arceus started to sleep, having his type plates missing and changing another being's DNA took it out of him.

Sadly, he forgot the power of the spirit, something he created himself, the ancient ability of Aura inside the growing child felt the change, and focused on it. It found the ability too powerful to leave so weak so it got to work bringing it to the surface.

[*months later*]

"Congratulations it's a girl!" The doctor said happily to the couple.

"What? But the tests said we were having a boy?!" Delia Ketchum exclaimed to the doctor.

"Sometimes those tests have mistakes." the doctor replied.

[*Three years later*]

"Please, honey, don't leave!" Delia cried to her husband as he placed his belongings into his car.

"I won't have a... child like that in my company, it isn't mine, I can see that." Mr Ketchum growled.

"But it is yours! I haven't slept with anyone else!" the woman replied, running towards the love of her life, only to feel a stinging sensation on her cheek.

Mr Ketchum drove away quickly, leaving Delia Ketchum, who now sported a burning red handprint on her cheek...

And a little girl with green hair, ruby eyes and two little horns on her head. The child felt the anger, the sadness.

It was aimed at her.

" _R-ralts?"_ they cried fearfully

[*two years later*]

"W-why do you have to leave, S-serena?" Ashley Ketchum mumbled into her friend's dress, a weak feeling of sadness echoing silently inside her. Her hair was obscured by a large beanie on her head to hide her 'freakish horns', which made her 'freak powers' blocked out.

"Mommy says we have to move, Ashley, but don't worry," Serena held out a scale, a little pink oval in the centre, "This is a prism scale, it represents our bond we have and the pretty memories we share."

"Serena! We need to go!" Serena's mom called from nearby.

"I'm sorry." Serena said, running to her mother quickly.

Ashley stood there, holding the Prism Scale tightly in her hands.

Footsteps and a muted feeling of anger brought Ashley back to the world.

"Why are you out here, sweetie. You need to come inside." Her mother said, veiling her anger with trained, fake motherly tones.

Later that day the child had more bruises on her back, but she still held the Prism Scale in her bleeding grip.

[*a year later*]

Ashley was reduced to nothing but a slave for Delia, forced to do chores and cook on objects she couldn't reach without any help.

She burnt some food again, and it brought her to incomprehensible Pokémon cries again, fear was bumped up by more anger.

" _Ra-Ralts, Alts Ralts Ralts-(Sorry Meema I messed up again, I can make more if you-)"_

"Shut up, you freak. Can't even speak right, go to your room! Take that trash; it is all you're having today."

The child grabbed the still hot and smoking not-food-anymore in empty hands and stifled a cry of pain as the heat left burns on her hands; she ran to the small closet in the home's spare room and ate the dry charcoal with tearful eyes.

' _Take me away, take me away from Meema! I'll accept anything, just knowing that the pain is inflicted by Meema and her being mad at freaky me makes it so much worse!' t_ he green haired child thought as the blackness that was her food went down her dry throat. Her badly kept teeth ached as she crunched.

Her thoughts were eventually changed into mixtures of 'no', 'pain' and 'stop'.

Then it started to become a mantra of 'away'

' _Awayawayawayawayaway'_ she held onto the Prism Scale on a yarn string around her neck with fear.

And it worked, a flash of unseen light left nothing but remnants of charcoaled food and dry blood.

Ashley heard the cries of echoey bird Pokémon, which she heard as _"Hello"_ , water lapped at her arms as she curled up, hear hair got soaked by storm.

She opened her eyes and saw water and sand. When Papa was still with Mommy they took her to a place like this, called it a beach.

" _Child which feels like a Ralts, what are you doing in a thunderus sky like this, you should be inside."_ A voice which sounded ragged and old said next to her, she turned and saw a strange fish, with ruined grey fins and dull purple scales, staring at her with a black banded gaze, a Feebas.

" _D-deserve it"_ Sshe chattered, a combination of fear and cold sea getting to her.

" _Why do you think that child which feels like a Ralts and talks like a Ralts?"_ the ragged fish said kindly.

" _M-meema s-says I deserve no comfort."_ Ashley chattered once more, her thin-petite form quaking like crazy

" _A large amount of codswallop, and a meema is supposed to care for their young if you ask me, there is a living cave nearby; a couple humans are staying in there and should help."_

The heavy rainfall was the Pokémon's only reply.

" _Ralts child?"_ The ragged Pokémon called once more, only to see the child drifting in the mid-level waters.

" _This is a rather dreadful situation..."_ She bubbled and tried to push the child out the water, yet her current form had a dreadful strength which made that a very difficult thing to do.

' _I need to find some help... or find a way to make myself stronger.'_ The fish thought. A glint of pink caught her eye and the reflected colour's owner made the Pokémon's eyes widen.

' _A prism scale... this could definitely help,'_ the Pokémon inquired as it grabbed the stringed scale in it's, _'but it needs an abundance of energy that is produced by moving from a different location to transpose and produce evo-'_

What Feebas was describing was the cause of trading evolution, the power required to transfer living beings is extremely large and certain objects use the energy that gets wasted from the process to activate their inner abilities. Teleportation can also produce such energy, which is why wild Pokémon that evolve in such a manner go on searches to find a psychic type to teleport them and the required items to induce evolution. The teleportation induced by Ashley's fear gave enough of this energy to the prism scale to activate, and Feebas grabbing it was the final catalyst.

Mere moments later, in the place of the ragged fin Pokémon was the majestic form of a Milotic with a golden tail fin and light blue hair-like stuff.

" _Hmmm?"_ the newly evolved Pokémon said aloud through a now dull Prism Scale as she grabbed her bearings of the world around it

" _I evolved?"_ her voice was no longer ragged and croaky, and was smooth and heart-tickling, she had no time to think of how nice it was, she had a child to save, a slight manoeuvre of her body placed the green haired girl on her back, who wrapped her dainty arms around the emotions of safety and strange nostalgia.

With the new ability of land movement via slithering, Milotic trekked out the chilly waves and onto the muddy beach bank, and off towards the house it had talked about, if the child couldn't make it there itself she would have to take her instead.

[*A villa in Undella town*]

"Thank you for letting me stay in your Villa Cynthia. The weather right now is terrible, making it near impossible to do my research." Professor Juniper said to Cynthia via Xtranseiver

"No problem Aurea I'm glad I could help. Make sure you clean up though, the fridge is stocked too so if you need anything... well you know." Cynthia said kindly, before hanging up.

At the end of the call, Juniper sighed and stared outside to the heavy downpour, a movement caught her eye and she quickly focused upon it.

'Is that a... Milotic? What is it doing...' she thought. quickly grabbing an umbrella from the stand and heading outside, even the sight of a Milotic is rare and even weather like this wouldn't stop her from getting some special research done.

She opened the door... and found the Milotic waiting at the door.

She dropped the umbrella in excitement... but her face quickly changed to show shock when she saw what the Pokémon was carrying, a small child which didn't look in very good condition.

Keen on helping the child she barely questioned the peculiar green hair and red horns.

As she carried the child inside, Milotic followed intently.

[*Next morning.*]

Ashley heard the near silent calls of _"Good Morning!"_ coming from outside, this signalled a spark of fear as when the tiny voices which came from flying Pokémon sounded she should have been up making breakfast, even though her surroundings were not familiar she quickly dashed into the kitchen, idly noticing the woman and a Pokémon she didn't recognise who were seemingly asleep next to the place she was asleep. Knowing someone was near her didn't help with the situation as she rushed to make something for them, hopefully if she appeased them maybe they wouldn't hurt her as much.

[*ten minutes later*]

Professor Juniper woke up to a very delicious scent of brewed coffee, eggs and bacon. She shuffled into the direction of the scent.

Then it struck her, the child! She ran into the kitchen to find the girl cleaning a frying pan which was greased up from the meal cooked inside it.

"Child..." Juniper said in a soft voice, even so the Green haired girl jumped, sending the pan onto the sink with a clatter.

" _R-ralts ralts, ralts ra alts ralts alt ralt"_ ( _S-sorry for the mess miss, I made breakfast for you, please don't hurt me...)_ The child chattered fearfully, pointing to a plate of fried food on the table before curling into herself.

"Umm, thank you... Are you alright?" the Unova Professor asked carefully, she didn't really understand the girl.

Subconsciously the child took a read on the woman and noticed that there was no anger aimed towards her, and a feeling she had never felt before was there instead, her fear was slightly quenched.

"F-fine, miss. Breakfast is on the t-table, but I-I can make something else for you if you don't want it." the girl squeaked.

"Thank you, little one." the woman said as she sat down, quickly taking a bite from a seemingly expertly cooked sausage, "Wow! This is really good!"

Ashley face moved to a look of shock, she had never received a compliment before! Meema had received compliments at her cafe, but when she had to cook for Meema there was either 'adequate' or 'terrible'.

"T-thank you miss..." she mumbled, positivity was a strange feeling to her, but it chipped away at her fear nonetheless. The next words out the older person's mouth added some confusion into the mix.

"Are you not going to eat any of this?" the professor asked, only just realizing the setup on the table, a single plate in front of her, other plates surrounding it and a mug of coffee.

"N-no I wouldn't, I s-shouldn't..." Ashley's words stayed human, but turned intelligible nonetheless.

"Nonsense, come here." The woman held her hands out to the girl, who flinched at the motion of hands aimed her direction but still obeyed and moved closer.

The professor picked up the girl and placed her on her lap. Cutting a small piece of bacon and stabbing it with her fork, she then moved the fork to the girl's mouth, who was still shaking her head and mumbling 'not allowed'.

"Come on, a child your age needs to eat so they can grow into a fine young lady." the woman said, attempting to coax the child into eating the piece.

After two minutes of coaxing the child's resolve broke and she slowly opened her mouth, moved towards the fork and took the bacon.

Her taste buds sparked with unknown enjoyment, after eating burnt things and old bread something this good made her eyes spark with child-like wonder, something that had been ground out from the ruby gazers quickly after her papa left meema.

Juniper smiled seeing the girl's face change to one of enjoyment.

"Good isn't it?" Juniper said.

Ashley just nodded, her eyes closed with happiness enhanced by feeling the other female's

It would take much more work to heal the shattered child, but it was a start.

 **New story for yo faces. Isn't that great.**

 **Quite a dark first chapter, an abusive Delia Ketchum was quite sad to write.**

 **If you didn't like that part, don't you worry. Delia will be seen again but will totally try and make it up to Ashley.**

 **Yeah... Fem!Ash, there will probably be a Harem... not a harem per say, more like a group of woman part of a fan-club who decides they will share the girl. For a long time it will be a one-sided harem because I like the idea of a girl so innocent she doesn't even realise most females and males she meets have the hots for her. Not even feeling the emotion of lust will make her realise it, due to her not knowing the emotion herself.**

 **Anyways, going to orbit.**

 **Cya.**

 **Now updated with better punctuation! (I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2: Return Under Orders

The Feeling Halfling

Chapter Two: Return Under Orders

 **Chapter Key**

 _"Pokemon Speech" (if only people who can understand Pokémon are in the scene, it will be classed spoken in regular but still have italics)_

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' (can be with italics, which means a Pokemon's thoughts)

 _"Vic tini tini victini (this is how translated Pokemon speech works, well for the readers, so you can understand a Pokemon's speech)"_

The next five years of Ashley's life ran much smoother and happier than the previous, she was adopted by the Unova Professor in record time, Delia was arrested and questioned only to be found innocent from insanity and sent to a mental institute to recover from the mental effects she had been inflicted with.

During this time a few DNA tests were ran, and was found that she held the DNA of a Hoenn native Pokémon that went by the name of Ralts.

Along with adopting her, Juniper took her in as an apprentice, teaching her all she could about the world she worked to find information about.

With a mixture of motherly caring and hard work Ashley absorbed information like a sponge. In her spare time she worked with Milotic, who decided to stay with her as the girl's Pokémon, to enhance her Psychic abilities. At the age of eight something rather special happened.

[*when Ashley was eight*]

 _In a forest clearing Milotic and Ashley were training, the Pokémon had to resist the girl's telekinetic attacks while she had to overpower the resistance, currently the Pokémon was succeeding on her part._

 _That changed quickly, as suddenly the Pokémon's resistance shattered as a duller but familiar light enveloped the child._

 _When the light faded the girl's hair was now in a pixie cut, the horns had moved to the side of her head and looked more like hair accessories due to a more curvy circular shape._

 _The blue energy around the Pokémon expanded as the Confusion move boosted into a Psychic, a tug sent Milotic careening into a tree so fast and hard most of the apples on the tree fell to the ground._

" _O-oh my are you a-alright?!" Ashley chattered as she ran to the dizzy pokemon, she was still a shy girl._

" _Can you stop these pidoves swirling around my head, Ashley?" the Pokémon replied dizzily._

[*end this flashback thing*]

That was a photo worthy event, in fact there was a photo of Milotic with a large lump on her head and freshly 'evolved' Ashleycarrying a large basket of apples in her room.

But today was even more special.

It was the day the child became a proper assistant to her mother, it was also her birthday.

Her tenth to be exact.

She hopped out of bed quickly and pulled herself to her closet to put on some clothes, on went a plain and durable white t-shirt, a long sleeved green jumper that matched her hair, white skirt went over a pair of white jeans, after that she put on some green slippers and headed downstairs.

Her meema wasn't up yet, so she did was she normally does and got started with breakfast, even though she had some pretty bad memories of it she still found the art of cooking a calming experience.

A couple minutes later Professor Juniper came downstairs garbed in a dressing gown and pyjamas, along with a pair of slippers. She sat at the table and almost immediately a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee appeared in front of her.

"Thanks, Ashley." the woman replied sleepily, she wasn't a morning person but hit it pretty well.

"N-no problem, meema." she said shyly, before sitting down with a set of pancakes in front of her.

A couple of those pancakes vanished from her plate without her permission however as her Pokémon and close friend slithered down the stairs, sucked up two of them and then curled up at the side of the kitchen.

It made Ashley pout cutely, but this was a regular occurrence for her.

Out of the blue (and after she had drank her coffee) Professor Juniper grabbed the girl into a hug, causing a squeak from her.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl."

Ashley blushed as she was squished into her meema.

[*later that day, the lab*]

Even if it was Ashley's birthday, the day still went on as normal; look at charts, feed lab Pokémon, the usual.

A day took a turn from the usual however when Juniper asked her adopted daughter a question.

"You are old enough to go on your journey now, Ashley have you thought about it?" she inquired.

"U-um, I like helping you... if I leave to go on a journey I won't be able to do so." Ashley answered

A smirk appeared on the Professor's face at that reply.

"Well I have a little idea I wanted to talk to you about, you know how Pokémon originating from other regions seem to be migrating to Unova, correct?"

Ashley nodded; this information wasn't new to her.

"Well I need someone to go and check out how these Pokémon change from their natural habitats and regions, it requires a bit of... field work."

The green haired girl was confused on where this was going but said that she understood that it would be important to find out about it.

"Well I was thinking about people who could do this field work for me, and I came up with a rather ingenious solution. I send you out." Juniper's smirk turned into a wide grin at the look of surprise on Ashley's face.

"W-what?"

"That's right sweetie, I want you to travel, but I know you want to help so I thought this was the best idea. It's just around the time the indigo league is starting so I thought you could head to Kanto first."

"U-uh alright if you want me to." Ashley accepted, she understood that her Meema wanted what is best for her.

[*a week later*]

Ashley stared out over the ocean as she held onto the black pokéball that contained her companion for the trip, Milotic was assigned as a Pokémon staying at the lab for research (which was technically true, her just being there was very useful for the research of 'shiny Pokémon') but had now been officially transferred into her service, she was also given a Unova edition Pokédex but it would need to be updated to get information of the Kanto Pokémon, which was why she would be heading to Pallet Town first.

The thought of heading to her old home town made her nearly revert into Pokémon speech, but it was required and heading back may help her get over the past.

She sighed, being away from her Meema for so long will be harsh, but she knew that she needed to do this.

"Attention passengers, we shall be docking in Vermillion City soon." The ship captain's voice came from the speakers.

'Well, time for an adventure I suppose...' the girl thought as she walked back to her room to collect her belongings.

As soon as it was possible to disembark Ashley did so and quickly walked into a secluded area. When she was alone she closed her eyes and pulled up memories of pallet town, igniting her psychic energy as she did so.

With a flash, the green haired trainer vanished.

[*near Pallet Town*]

Ashley appeared on the road out of Pallet Town, she looked around and noticed that no-one was nearby and sighed in content. She really didn't want people to see her abilities just yet.

The search for Oak's lab was easy to complete, the cheering of crowds, a large amount for the name 'Gary', was a rather simple thing to hone in on. As she made the final steps towards the lab she jumped to the side as a shiny red sports car drove past, a group of women acting as cheerleaders inside made it rather easy to notice who it belonged to.

"Watch it, loser!" Gary called to her as he drove past, uncaring about the fact there was collision would have caused quite a lot of problems, more damaging to her than him.

Ashley ignored him and continued the rest of her walk, noticing briefly that now the boy (who she remembered briefly bullying Serena once all those years ago) was gone the crowded had quieted and dispersed.

The part kirlia walked into the building, noticing the machines she was partly familiar with, along with a trio of Pokéballs.

"Oh, hello." A voice called from up the stairs leading to the second, the aged and greying face of Professor Oak holding a medium sized box was seen.

He struggled slightly as he walked down the steps, but eventually made his way down and put the box on a table at the centre of the room.

"If you are here to receive a Pokémon, I'm afraid all the starters have been taken already." Professor Oak said to her.

She shook head.

"I-I'm not here for a Pokémon, professor," she pulled out the Unova edition of a Pokédex, which made him raise an eyebrow, "I'm h-here to... update this with the information of Kanto Pokémon."

His eyes sparked with remembrance as he finally caught on.

"Ah yes, you are extremely early but I did get a call from Professor Juniper."

Professor Oak calmly grabbed Ashley's Dex and brought it over to a lab computer, plugged in a couple cables and tapped away on the keyboard. A couple minutes later he nodded and brought the Pokédex back to Ashley.

"Here you are. Oh that reminds me! You are looking here to pick up information correct? Well just recently I caught a Pokémon; it was chewing up some wires under the floorboards. I was going to let it go back into the wild, but I think it might be better to give it to you." As he finished speaking he sneakily pressed a button under the table, releasing a Pokéball with a lightning bolt sticker on it.

Ashley picked it up and released the Pokémon inside.

[*let's hold up for a moment*]

When Arceus chooses a chosen one, an eternal companion is also chosen for them, the Sir Aaron was gifted with a Riolu all those years ago and could be an example of this idea5. These Pokémon will balance with their partner, they may have the opposite personality to create true balance or they will fit extremely well together, creating

If Arceus left the present chosen one alone, creating the Ash, a Pikachu with an extreme addiction to a certain red condiment would be created. But due to the bond a chosen one and their chosen Pokémon has, if one changes the other shall too.

[*continue with the story*]

From the light expelled from the ball a Pokémon appeared, with a heart tipped tail and yellow fur.

All in all it looked like a regular female picture, yet her ear tips were an irregular green and were wildly spiky.

"It's a Pikachu. But what I am still confused by is the ears. Now that I think about it they match your hair colour."

The Pikachu pawed at its own ears for a moment, before looking directly at Ashley, their eyes met.

A glow of psychic energy glowed in their eyes, and suddenly it felt like they had received something they were missing in their lives.

" _So... I suppose you're my trainer huh?"_ the Pikachu mumbled, her voice was quiet and was rather similar to Ashley's own.

Ashley smiled and held her arms out, which the Pokémon jumped into them.

Professor Oak, who had been hiding in another room out of sight to avoid lightning bolts, let his jaw drop as he saw the electric mouse cooing in happiness as Ashley rubbed under her chin.

"Well that is surprising..." he said idly.

[*Ten minutes later*]

Ashley was walking out of Pallet Town, staring at the electric stickered pokéball.

" _I really don't like staying in there, not too much space."_ Pikachu said idly from her shoulder.

"I c-can get you a more comfortable one, my other Pokémon uses a style which she finds a lot more comfortable." Ashley told her parroted partner.

" _Oh so you do understand me... this will make things much easier, I hope our partnership ends well."_ Pikachu said.

"I-I do too."

Her stroll was put to a stop when she realized she hadn't eaten at all today, so prepared some soup and released Milotic before serving up some home-made Pokémon food, and a small serving of the soup.

As they ate Pikachu talked with Milotic, Ashley listening in quietly.

" _So you're her other Pokémon? It's nice to meet you."_ Pikachu said.

" _Nice to meet you too, little electric mouse. A new member of the group will be quite enjoyable."_ Milotic said calmly.

All in all it was rather casual, up until when she finished packing up an angry screeching voice was brought to their ears.

" _HUMAN, LEAVE THE AREA BEFORE WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE WITH FORCE!"_ The voice called from above them, as Ashley looked up and noticed it was a spearow.

" _Very well screechy bird. We were just leaving anyway."_ Milotic said, but it seemed to hit a sore spot for the Pokémon

" _S-SCREECHY? OH NOW WE WON'T EVEN LET YOU LEAVE. UNDERLINGS!"_ at his call an entire swarm of spearow flew in from nearby trees, making a wall of wings.

"W-well I think we should... R-RUN" Ashley said, running away as fast as she could, Pikachu and Milotic following close behind.

" _Do you have a plan?!"_ Pikachu cried as they ran.

"K-keep going until we get out of their area?" Ashley said.

" _I will get you back for calling you screechy! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE HALLS OF ORIGIN IF A HAVE TO!"_ the spearow commander screeched.

" _It seems that pitiful attempt will definitely not work..."_ Milotic told her partners.

Milotic turned and felt a stroke of genius brought into their mind, she took a deep breath and felt the chill of ice in her stomach. She breathed out and released a huge blizzard onto the bunched together horde of angry Pokémon on their tail.

One by one the spearow felt the icy chill on their wings and fell to the ground, the main spearow was the only one to stay conscious.

" _B-B-BOSS!"_ was the final word he screeched before he fell limp.

" _Well... definitely anticlimactic I think."_ Milotic humphed.

"G-good work Milotic." Ashley said quietly as she patted the Pokémon's head who smiled with enjoyment.

" _Guys I think we have a problem."_ Pikachu said with a quivering voice.

" _What would that be electrical mouse?"_ Milotic replied

" _Well it seems that final call did bring out the so called boss..."_ at that sentence Ashley and Milotic turned, and looked the direction Pikachu was staring.

Atop a now frost covered tree was a Fearow, with a scar across their eye which made them look much more dangerous.

" _Hmmm, I wondered why that shrimp would call me out when I told him not to."_ The Pokémon's voice was female. Her caws were accented with a strange frenchish tone, and carried an 'I'm a lady you wouldn't want to meet at a bar because I may kill you, like I did with my previous husbands who thought I was but a mere prize' feeling to it.

" _I must say two things to you madam, one is... good work, I would like to zay I trained the nestlings well zo taking them out with one shot proves you are ztrong. The zecond... well."_

The Bird's gaze sparked a sensation of inescapable fear in the three looking at her; a gust of wind blew back Ashley and Pikachu, leaving only Milotic and Fearow in the open space.

" _Zey do not call me boss for nozing; let's see if you can do the same to me as you did to zee underlings."_

 **Here we go a new chapter for yo brain cells to absorb.**

 **Hope you enjoy, but don't stab me for the cliffhanger please.**

 **Before some of you grasp onto the fearow basically using mean look when It can't learn it... let's just say a large amount of training with leer and scary face was able to produce the same effect.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to orbit**

 **Cy-OOOHHHH S*****

 ***Crash***


	3. Chapter 3: I'M A BIRD

The Feeling Halfling

Chapter Three: I'M A BIRD

 **Chapter Key**

 _"Pokemon Speech" (if only people who can understand Pokémon are in the scene, it will be classed spoken in regular but still have italics)_

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' (can be with italics, which means a Pokemon's thoughts)

 _"Vic tini tini victini (this is how translated Pokemon speech works)"_

 _[*Somewhere along the path out of Pallet Town*]_

 _At an unseeable signal Fearow took the first move, her wings turned metallic and she went swooping at amazing speeds towards Milotic, who realized that on land she was rather useless at dodging, and decided to tank the hit. As she did so a ring of water snaked its way around her in preparation._

 _Fearow struck true, dealing a large chunk of damage which was enough to make her opponent flinch in pain, yet most of her work vanished as the ring of water gripped loosely around Milotic's wounds, soothing them while healing them a little._

 _Milotic took the moment of Fearow staring in annoyance at her Aqua Ring as a moment to strike herself, sending an ice beam from her mouth aiming at the bird Pokémon, who quickly dodged out the way leaving the tops of tree's encased in ice as she moved._

 _"I see you are using, zee ice type moves non? Type effectiveness is only one part of zee battle. For example..."_ _the air was easily cut through as a now glowing Fearow dove at Milotic again, Milotic tried to dodge this time but even so her opponent still nicked her, an excruciating pain strummed against her being from the miniscule hit._

 _"Abilities alzo should be taken into consideration, take my own. I have zee ability Sniper, it lets me find weak points in my opponent's body, pair it up with a move which purposefully goes for this zort of zing like Aerial Ace which iz perfect for zis purpose and you get zomezing zpecial. How do you feel now, Madam?"_ _the Ferocious Fearow finished, chuckling at Milotic's squirming._

 _Milotic growled at the opponent's quip, letting loose a Hydro Pump at the chuckling bird, who barely dodged the move in time._

 _"Cannot take it, Oui? Not to worry, I shall finish zis now."_ _A familiar glow of Aerial Ace appeared once more, the Fearow's dive going directly at Milotic to hit the final blow._

 _Milotic, now on her last legs, used a move she picked up during her and Ashley's training. Her eyes began to glow with psychic power and she stared at her opponent who had her eyes open, as their eyes met Fearow's speed wavered as she felt a feeling of peace entrance her mind, Milotic took that chance to curl up like a spring and jump into the air at the now slowing Pokémon, her tail was filled with enraged draconic fury as she swung it in an overhead arc the move hit the Pokémon and sent her flying into the ground, it seems that Fearow was rather weak on defence and used dodging skills to survive, since the single blow was enough to take her out._

 _'Exzellent work Madam, I got too cocky and you punished me for it.'_ _were Fearow's last thoughts as unconsciousness met her._

 _Milotic smirked as she fell to the ground also as her momentum slowed; she took that cocky bird down. She too fell from the bird's final blow._

 _Ashley and Pikachu went over to the two fainted Pokémon; the girl quickly returned Milotic to her ball for recovery and then stared at the fainted Fearow._

 _"You are thinking of catching her aren't you? I think you should."_ _Pikachu told her, she accepted her partner's suggestion and pulled out a Luxury Ball, she received a set of twelve as a gift from one of her mother's co-workers in the lab, and tapped the Pokémon with it. The ball quivered slightly, but the unconscious Pokémon still was unable to escape as the ball stopped moving._

 _"I-I caught Fearow..." She said quietly, looking at the ball with happiness._

 _At this moment a squawk of_ _"Oh my god she caught boss! Retreat!"_ _came from the now waking up spearows, who shook of the chill from their bodies and flapped away in fear._

 _"We should b-be going now," Ashley mumbled._

 _"True. They both probably need medical attention, that battle did seem rather harsh."_

 _Ashley nodded, picking up Pikachu and placing her on the familiar spot of her shoulder._

 _As she walked the weather started to pick up as heavy rain started to fall, Ashley quickly took out her umbrella and coat from her bag, which is designed with minor pokéball-like qualities to carry a lot more things than it appears to, and quickly slipped it on._

 _"I should probably get out from under this thing, I attract electricity and I can feel that these are storm clouds."_ _Pikachu spoke idly._

 _"You have the Lightning Rod ability? That is quite r-rare." Ashley said with quiet excitement._

 _"Something like th-"_ _A bolt of electricity hitting way too close for comfort made Ashley squeak in fright, and caused Pikachu to quickly get out from under her umbrella._

 _"Maybe I should put you in a pokéball? It'll conserve your energy, get you out of the rain and stop you being a lightning rod?" Ashley asked after Pikachu was pelted with raindrops for quite a while._

 _"Oh alright... but only because I want you safe."_ _Pikachu accepted begrudgingly._

 _Ashley smiled with the answer, and quickly pulled out the plain pokéball, and returned Pikachu. Afterwards she got another Luxury ball and tapped the two front buttons together._

 _[*another info dump sorta thing here*]_

 _What Ashley has just done was activate a rather secret function to the pokéball, which changes the pokéball a Pokémon is inside._

 _The reason it is so secret is due to no-one using it as people usually just use the same pokéball the Pokémon comes with, but the function was created for those who want to swap out the pokéball used for capture to another design._

 _It's lucky that most people don't know of the function, due to the fact you could easily swap a pokéball which was more expensive and made for easier captures with a plain red and white one after catching a Pokémon with the more expensive one._

 _Luckily the creators of pokéballs, Silph Co, removed the use of this function for the legendary master ball, in order to prevent major problems if one of them were to be stolen. The only reason Ashley even knows about the ability is being a Professor's child._

 _[*end info dump*]_

 _The job was done in a few moments as the Luxury Ball released the light signalling capture, she also moved the bolt sticker to the Luxury Ball._

 _And thus her walk to the next city was no longer in danger of lightning._

 _She kept a brisk pace as she walked, taking into consideration that she had two quite injured Pokémon in her grasp at the moment, but stopped when she noticed the red bike propped against a tree._

 _'That m-means someone is nearby in weather like this... I better make sure they are okay.' Ashley thought, before searching for the owner of the bike._

 _The search didn't last long as Ashley found one possible owner very quickly. A girl in a yellow top, and a pair of shorts held up by red straps that went over her shoulders. She shivered in the heavy rain and seemed to have not expected such a large downpour to happen so quickly._

 _Ashley ran over to the girl and brought her under the umbrella to stop any more rain from reaching. Afterwards she quickly thought of a plan and decided to take a chance with her abilities then, with a spark of mental force, lessened the weight of the girl and set the umbrella floating slightly overhead to stop the rain._

 _After that it took very little effort to get the unconscious shivering girl onto her back and with the assistance of her psychic telekinesis went back to the planned route. On her way back to the path she also picked up the bicycle and guided it with one hand while she kept the other holding the orange haired girl on her back_

 _Strangely the rainclouds soon dissipated, revealing the blue skies above, Ashley quickly returned the umbrella to her bag but was unable to take her coat off due to the girl on her back. A gentle call made her look up and let her grasp the sight of a large Pokémon glowing in golden light and producing a rainbow trail as it flew away. Ashley looked in awe at the sight and quickly tried scanning the Pokémon with her dex, only to find that no information for it came up so she quickly took a picture of it with the scanning device for later research, soon the bird had vanished from the sky and Ashley once more returned to walking along the path._

 _As she saw the next town at the horizon in front her she felt the shifting of the girl on her back signalling the return of consciousness. In reaction she quickly rested her and propped her back up on the bike._

 _"Ngh..." the girl signalled slight discomfort with her voice, a sound one might make if they woke when they didn't want to, her eyes suddenly leaped wide awake, making Ashley squeak in surprise and make the girl's eyes seek onto her._

 _"Who are you?!" the girl shouted as she jumped to her feet._

 _"Ummm, I'm Ashley Juniper... I found you by the side of the lake on the route in the rain and I've been carrying you to Viridian City." Ashley explained, making the girl's eyes widen._

 _"Oh I remember now, the rain came unnaturally fast and I didn't have any other clothes..."_

 _Silence resonated with the area as not a word was said, what was to be said?_

 _"Maybe we should head to Viridian together?" Ashley said after a while._

 _"Sounds good I suppose. My name is Misty, Water Master in Training." The girl known as Misty replied._

 _And so they walked, unknowing about the adventures they would share together._

 _[*Elsewhere*]_

 _Ho-oh, legend amongst Pokémon, Arceus' close friend and high up in the ranks of the legendaries themselves, was rather stumped._

 _The current chosen one's journey was said to start today, Celebi showed the future events long before the child was even born, and yet there was no boy going along route one holding an injured Pikachu who looked up to see her when the rain was cleared._

 _Instead there was a green haired girl with red hair accessories and carrying a girl called Misty, a possible lover of the chosen one._

 _Something had changed and she was going to find out._

 _Ho-oh shifted to a human form, something only the more aged legends could pull off easily, and quickly made her way into Pewter City and quickly made her way into the Pokémon center of the place._

 _"Welcome, how may I help you today?" the Nurse Joy at the counter chirped, trying to be helpful._

 _"I would like to use the computer in this establishment." Ho-oh replied in her regal voice, which made people naturally follow her orders and requests._

 _"It's just over there madam." the nurse replied, pointing to the system nearby._

 _The Pokémon in disguise nodded and thanked the lady before heading towards the PC and opened up the browser._

 _Searches were sent out quickly, any hints of where this 'Ash Ketchum' could be were quickly added to the browser's history._

 _Hours later still nothing was found, until a search for just the name Ketchum brought up a news story from around five years earlier._

 _'Abuse in the Ketchum family? Oh dear...' Ho-oh quickly read into the story, and found that indeed there was no Ash Ketchum with them, but there was an ASHLEY, and it was indeed the girl on route one with Misty._

 _Only such a change could happen with divine intervention on a large scale, and there was only one such being with powers capable of doing that._

 _'Lord Arceus... what on earth did you do.' The phoenix legend thought._

 _'Look on the bright side, the girl is extremely cute. I wouldn't mind meeting her.' Ho-oh's eyes sparkled with mischief that had only been seen in her first century of creation when she was still a little chick, 'In fact maybe I should.'_

 _A cawing laughter filled the center, which made the Nurse Joy's senses tingle._

 _ **Welp... new chapter**_

 _ **So... I suppose I could list harem members we have seen already.**_

 _ **Misty (SURPRISE)**_

 _ **Ho-oh... probably**_

 _ **Also... that guest(s), probably the single but three... four different reviews, let me give you a few things to make you smile.**_

 _ **Dawn in the harem: mostly guaranteed, but you gotta wait till sinnoh for that.**_

 _ **Ashley getting a togepi: that is another mostly guaranteed thing, but it will probably be shared between Misty (like a mom and... another mom sorta thing for that Togepi egg.)**_

 _ **Ashley getting an Eevee: yep probably.**_

 _ **Anyways...**_

 _ **Fearow has a French accent for a reason... it's a hint to her lineage. Being totally 'evil' in battle is also another hint.**_

 _ **If you get the hint and give me WHO FEAROW'S FATHER IS, you can ask me to do something in this story and I will do it... probably.**_

 _ **Good luck.**_

 _ **Going to orbit... wait I can't go into orbit right now, my ship was freaking smashed... I am literally falling down to the planet right now.**_

 _ **CURSE YOU... YOU CRAZY GIANT GREEN SPACE DRAGON! TASTE MY FLARE BLITZ!**_


End file.
